1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for identifying ownship threats, such as weapon targeting systems used to track aircraft or other objects.
2. Related Art
Aircraft, including airplanes, helicopters and other similar objects used in both military and civilian applications, may be equipped with threat identification systems that identify threats to the aircraft, such as surface-to-air missile systems or other weapon systems. Such weapon systems typically emit radar-based or other signals in an effort to track, identify and locate aircraft or other objects. By identifying the location and trajectory of an aircraft, a weapon system may deploy a missile or other device in an effort to destroy or disable the aircraft. Aircraft threat identification systems typically include a receiver that receives signals emitted by one or more threats and are capable of identifying a weapon system as a threat based on the signals emitted by the weapon system. Once a threat is identified, the aircraft may take evasive action, deploy countermeasures or employ other efforts to thwart the weapon's ability to engage the aircraft.